All We Know Is Falling
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: When Ron cheats on Hermione, she finds consolence in the arms of our favourite Slytherin sex bomb. What begins as a smile, may end in a tear... Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me : Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- All We Know Is Falling**

Hermione stepped out the warm green flames of the fireplace, brushing the ashes from her travelling cloak.

"Evanesco," she muttered and the ash she hadn't managed to get rid of vanished into thin air.

She shook her curly brown hair out behind her and stepped more clearly into the her well lit kitchen. It was so cluttered with dirty and clean dishes and a large stack of robes had just been dumped into the laundry basket. Broken quills, broomstick twigs and all manner of junk littered the kitchen floor and silence seemed to almost flutter through the open door, unnerving her.

Sighing, she said, "Scourgify," and the kitchen became instantly tidy.

"Ron!" she called. "Ron!" When she got no answer, she bustled through into the sitting room, hair flying behind her, cloak fluttering around her small feet.

Lounged on the settee, lay her long-term boyfriend, Ronald Bilius Weasley, also known to her as just plain old Ron. His red hair looked tousled and windswept, his freckles more prominent in his flushed face. Quidditch, she thought to herself.

"Ron," she said softly.

He turned his head to face her and his deep brown eyes became fixed.

"Hi 'Mione," he smiled lazily. "Good day at the office?"

"Nothing too spectacular really. Regulations and committee meetings, all that jazz. Been flying back and forth like I don't know what! You?" she asked, moving to sit next him. She leant down gently and kissed his lips softly. They were chapped.

Ron smiled. "Not too bad really for a day off. Harry and Ginny popped over for a while this afternoon. You just missed them actually".

Hermione frowned. "I didn't know they were coming over. Otherwise, I would have invited them over for dinner. You don't think it's too late, do you?"

"Try it," Ron mumbled hastily, sitting up swiftly and headed upstairs. Hermione watched him leave, shook her head ("Men," she thought), and headed to the desk in the corner. Picking up her favourite eagle feather quill, she straightened a clean fresh piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_How are you both? Ron mentioned you had popped over this afternoon and I'm quite upset that I didn't get to see you today, what with working nine until five like I do lately. Work seems to have taken over, it's like third year all over again, eh Harry?_

_I simply thought that if you hadn't got anything planned for tonight, then maybe you'd like to join us for dinner, about seven? I'm sure Ron would love to see you both again and we need to have a proper catch up._

_Reply as soon as possible._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

She addressed it and headed back to the kitchen, quickly sending the letter by the Floo Network, then set to making herself a nice hot cup of tea. Sipping it in her favourite armchair, by the stove, she smiled to herself.

Thinking back, Hermione was very lucky. Lucky that she had a quaint little home, a lifestyle that the Ministry would finally allow her to have (as a Mudblood, they didn't care so much about her), a cosy little job at the Ministry and a caring, loving partner who-

A letter zoomed out of the fireplace, catching her expertly on the nose.

"Ouch! Paper-cut! Stupid letter!" she growled. It continued to flutter until she put the tea down, grabbed it smartly and ripped it open, reading it hungrily

"What?" she murmured.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're both fine, we've been so bogged down with work too, so naturally we haven't had time to catch up, or see Ron for that matter. Stupid fool, don't know what he meant. You know what my brother's like. Really sorry, but we've already got dinner sorted out and I'm not sure when we can see you._

_Maybe this weekend we could head to The Leaky Cauldron, grab a few drinks and a meal? Let us as soon as possible._

_Take care now._

_Love Ginny and Harry_

Hermione reread the letter again and again. She stood up to go ask Ron what he was on about, when another note came flying at her. Ducking the letter, she grabbed it from the air and tore it open.

_Dearest Won Won,_

_I'm working tomorrow so maybe you'd like to come see me on my lunch break? You'd be more than welcome._

_Your Lav Lav _

She screwed that note up, completely fuming, angry at everything. She had been the cleverest witch in her year and she could not have believed this. The tousled bed-head hair, the flushed face, the chapped lips, the absence, the mess, the lie, this… This letter!

Lavender. There was only one Lavender they knew, and that was Lavender Brown, the former Gryffindor and Ron's ex-girlfriend. What could she-? No, she didn't want to believe this. Lavender must simply have an infatuation with Ron, that's all. After all these years…

"Confringo," she muttered, prodding the note with her wand.

Still fuming, Hermione set out to start dinner for her and… And Ron. She summoned her ingredients and began roasting a small joint of meat, while the small vegetables began scrubbing and cooking themselves.

It was a good thing the kitchen was warm. Nobody would notice she had been crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Pressure**

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Ron ate everything on his plate as per usual and even then asked for more. Silently, with her head bowed, Hermione served him and continued on her first plate, taking small mouthfuls.

After dinner, Ron excused himself, headed upstairs again and left Hermione to do all the washing up. He hadn't event thanked her, not that he normally did. She shook her head, keeping the tears from falling. She flicked her wand at the plates, which soared into the air and landed into the sink. They began washing themselves, saving her the trouble.

She yawned, her pale white hand covering her small mouth. She was exhausted. The busy shifts at the Ministry were taking their toll. She needed an early night. That was exactly what she needed.

She climbed the stairs wearily and headed to the room she shared with Ron. She could hear him, singing to himself from the bathroom (some popular Muggle hit no doubt). He was obviously showering. _Getting the scent of Lavender from his body_, she though viciously to herself. She still hadn't broached the subject, she didn't dare.

There was a loud rapping on the door, just as she finished changing into some comfortable pyjama's.

"God damn it!" she sighed, and wrapping her lilac dressing gown about her, she wandered downstairs, a hand running through her hair.

Lavender was still on her mind…

The knock at the door came again.

"All right, all right! Hold your Hippogriffs!" she called, wrenching the door open. And immediately, she wished she hadn't.

There before her, was the blonde ferret of a work colleague, who had made her time at Hogwarts unbearable. Draco sodding Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" she asked, rather nastily.

"Good evening to you too, Miss Granger," he said, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth. "I just dropped by to drop of a few papers, that came to my attention and which needed your signature".

He held out a small folder of parchment and Hermione groaned. She turned her head to the stairs. She knew Ron would hate the idea of Malfoy being in the house. Hell, he even objected to them working in the same department. She somehow conveniently hadn't told him that they shared an office.

She sighed. "Sure, come in".

She stepped aside to let him pass.

"The sitting room is through there," she said, guiding him through with her hand. He walked in her direction and she shut the front door, leaving her forehead against it.

Summing up all her Gryffindor courage to be good and courteous to her house guest, she headed to Draco.

"So… what papers are there?" she asked, pulling her dressing gown tighter.

His grey eyes swept over her attire and he grinned. She blushed furiously, her eyes turning stormy.

"Don't bother getting changed for my account. It's good to see you relaxed- sort of," he grinned. "We're both under stress at the Ministry, so you need to relax more".

He opened the file and began shuffling through the papers. "Mr Rowling's letter of resignation needs a confirmation signature. We have a petition for a Hogwarts House Elf Society. And a personal letter from a Miss Lovegood." He smirked, holding them out.

"Malfoy this could have waited until tomorrow," she groaned. Taking them anyway, she quickly scanned them and scribbled a few signatures here and there, extracting Luna's latest rambling letter. She thrust them back at Draco.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," he said slowly, his eyes pointing downward onto the papers now in his hands.

She watched him cautiously for a few minutes, the silence gratifying. And thoughts swirled…

Draco had truly changed for the better. Working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, fighting for equal rights for every person (whether Pure Blood or not) and creature (namely House Elves)… And he was actually apologizing to something. That wasn't like him. But then again, he was becoming rather unexpected, as of late…

Hermione had arrived in the office on her birthday, to find an envelope and small parcel on her desk. The card was merely signed, _Many happy returns to you. Draco Malfoy_, but it was the parcel she was surprised at. Inside a small box, there was a gold lion pin, which had _Hermione _engraved in red at the base…

"Would you… would you like a coffee or something?" Hermione asked him, bringing herself out of her memories.

Draco looked up and laughed. "Wouldn't Weasley mind?"

Hermione scowled. Surprisingly, she now got on pretty well with him, yet he still couldn't resist a jibe at her and Ron's relationship every now and then.

"I'm an independent witch, I can do what I want," she snapped.

He looked puzzled.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Kind of had a bad night. Now… how about that drink?"

Draco smiled, eyes bright. "If it's no trouble Miss Granger," he said.

"Hermione," she smiled.

She led him through into the kitchen. Pointing her wand at the shiny kettle, it began boiling. She pulled two clean mugs out the sink.

"Sugar?" she asked.

"Two please," he said. He slipped into a chair.

She placed the hot mug in front of him, as he mumbled his thanks. If people from Hogwarts could see her know they'd probably laugh at her. After all, this was the guy that in her second year had called her… called her… Mudblood.

"So… what's he done?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pardon?"

"What has the ginger haired rodent done now?"

Hermione scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. Then her eyes welled slightly and she found herself spilling the story of coming home, seeing him in the condition he was in, and, finally, the letter from Lavender.

"Lav Lav!" Draco laughed when she had finished. "You've got to be kidding me! That's so stupid!"

Hermione peeked over the top of her cup at him. He seemed so content. And that's when Hermione really looked at him. Really looked at him.

She had never noticed it before, but he was handsome. His hair wasn't like at Hogwarts, which was always sleek and shiny, but had a touch of the rebellious nature in it (he had mentioned in the office that he was considering putting a streak of black in it). His usual cold steely eyes, were warming. And now, he could actually smile, with it being forced…

Heavy footfalls came down the wooden stairs and within moments Ron stood in the kitchen, red hair dripping wet, eyes flashing manically at the sight of them sat together.

Draco drained his mug and placed it on the table.

"Well… I'll collect the papers and get going. I've stayed longer than I'm welcome. Thank you for the coffee Hermione". He gave her a gentle smile. "I'll see myself out".

He moved around the table and bent his head, giving her a small kiss on once what was a pale cheek. And with a small pop! he had Disapparated.

Hermione raised her hand to her cheek, oblivious to Ron's now fuming face/ What had brought that little goodbye on? What was going on in Draco's mind?

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione glanced up at him from her chair. "Hermione, I'm going to ask you this once," Ron said, voice shaking. "What the fuck was Draco fucking Malfoy doing in this fucking house?"

And that's when Hermione snapped.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have no right to treat me like that! He's a work colleague and he was dropping off some papers that needed my urgent signature! And speaking of treating me, you may have thought that the first year of our relationship was heaven, but I have for you warning, boy! The honeymoon period is over, I want you out of this house! I hate you!"

Ron stood blinking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend that you're oblivious to everything, Won Won!" she spat venomously.

Ron paled immediately.

"Yes Ronald, I know all about you and poor Lav Lav! So if I were you, I'd get out of this house, with your things now! Because I never want to see you or speak to you ever again!

She tore of the delicate gold necklace that he bought her for her birthday only days earlier. Throwing it full force at Ronald, it caught his long nose and he blinked in surprise.

"Get out!" she screamed.

**A/N Thank you so much dramionefanobviously for my first review. This chapter was dedicated to you :) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Emergency**

After a fitful nights sleep, in the now lonely double bed, Hermione felt worse for wear. As she rose to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom window, the realisation hit her: Ron had gone and she had a feeling he would not be coming back.

Brushing the sleep and gently rolling tears from her eyes, she headed into the adjoining bathroom, and flicked the shower on. Grateful for the rush of the hot water, she began cleaning her hair, and exfoliating her body. She noticed that there was a peaceful atmosphere, then realised it was probably because she didn't hear the usual, "Aren't you done in there yet?"

Dressed in her usual crisp white blouse, short pinstriped skirt, she headed downstairs, where upon the table were three owls.

One she recognised as Harry and Ginny's snow white, the aptly named, Hedwig II. The next was a small barn owl, clutching a bright pink envelope in its beak. The third owl was a large eagle owl, that had not only a letter tied to it's leg, but a small parcel on the opposite leg.

Hermione took a slice of bread from the bread bin and broke it up into little pieces, offering to the owls. Hedwig II took a few mouthfuls, while Hermione relieved her of the letter. She ruffled her feathers, gave a hoot and off she flew, out of the window.

The barn owl simply dropped the letter on the tabletop, turned its beak up at the bread and soared after Hedwig II.

"Suit yourself," she said.

Finally, after taking the letter and parcel, the eagle owl took a small piece, swallowed it whole, spread its wings and flew off.

With trembling fingers she opened the first letter:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I can't believe how my jerk of a brother treat you, he had no right! He turned up here last night, much to our shock. He explained what had happened at yours, and he still had the nerve to say it was your fault. Naturally, I don't believe him- I have work colleagues dropping in all the time._

"True she does," Hermione murmured.

_Between me and you, Ron was lucky to leave with his body parts fully intact. Harry was ready to hex the living daylights out of him. Shame he didn't!_

_Just because Ron's an asshole, doesn't mean the rest of us Weasley's are. We still love you._

_If you need me let me know ok. I'm always here for you._

_Love Ginny (and Harry)_

Hermione smiled and opened the next.

_Granger,_

_Keep your bushy haired self away from my Won Won! He doesn't love you, he chose me, after all. Hands off my man bitch!_

_L. Brown_

"And that Hermione is one pathetic, desperate little girl," Hermione said to herself. She took great delight in ripping the letter into small pieces, imagining each piece was Ron or Lavender.

Hermione nervously took the third letter. With trembling fingers, she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am dreadfully sorry to hear about the argument that ensued when I left yours last night. And sad to say, everyone in our Department already knows. "Lav Lav" has been in, spreading nasty malicious lies. According to her, we've been having a passionate and heated affair, and the reason "Won Won" left you was because he caught us in a rather uncompromising position on your kitchen table…_

_I hope you're handling it well and you'd better be considering you're a Gryffindor!_

_We'll talk properly at the office, if you need to that is._

_Oh, and if you're wondering what the parcel is about, I saw this and thought of you._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Pushing away the thoughts that now encircled her mind, Hermione reached for the parcel. Carefully, she took off the brown wrapping paper and string, until she found a small black velvet box. Inside was a simple silver necklace.

"Oh!" she gasped. It was beautiful. She took the chain from the box, and held it up in the rising sunlight. It shimmered and shone with the purist beauty imaginable.

Hesitating for perhaps a minute, she slipped the necklace around her neck and rushed like a small child to the mirror. It was truly beautiful.

The clock strung eight and Hermione jumped. She'd be late if she wasn't careful. Sighing, she slipped her feet in the simple red heeled shoes, wrapped her black travelling cloak around her, took up her large handbag, concentrated with all her might and Disapparated.

*

Draco lounged in his chair behind the desk. Pale violent inter-departmental memo's were flying left right and centre outside the shared office, carrying not work related issues, but whether the pure-blood Mr. Draco Malfoy and Muggle-born Miss. Hermione Granger were having a passionate and erotic affair. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

How he wished that what was happening. What would he give to be the one to make her drinks, cook her dinner, take her out, buy her pretty things, hold her hand, kiss her lips, share her bed…

True, he had taken more notice of her since the Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament in there fourth year, but he hadn't dare do anything about it. Him, a Malfoy and he hadn't dared ask a girl out!

It didn't matter that she was a Mudblood anymore. She was Hermione Granger, a bright and brilliant, very intelligent witch, with stunning natural beauty, who was also running quite late into work-

The door clattered open and Hermione came into the room, carrying a large file of paperwork. She jumped the folder on her desk and had just crossed the room to hang up her cloak, when Draco realised something.

"You're wearing it," he said, attempting to hide a sphinx type grin.

"Oh". She turned to face him and smiled. "Yes, it's beautiful. Thank you".

He smiled back. A true smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Brighter**

Hermione shivered as she took tentative steps down the now dark cobbled alley. She was going to murder Ginny Weasley when she got hold of her! It was too cold to be out on a night like this, but she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't come out.

Ginny had sent her a memo at the office, demanding that she turn up to a glamorous new nightclub, that had recently opened in Diagon Alley. According to Ginny, it was the place to be and be seen. And also, full of **single **men, looking for a good night.

When she didn't respond to the first, Ginny sent her more memo's, filling Hermione and Draco's office, before finally confronting her in the canteen area at the Ministry. She had practically (and literally) been on her knee's begging her to come out, until Hermione had finally agreed, mainly due to the large crowd surrounding them. At that, Ginny was all smiles and hugs, telling her to be outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that night, at eight o'clock, sharp.

She saw them as soon as she rounded the corner, Harry in a smart white shirt and dark jeans, Ginny in a short black dress (or as the Muggle girls said: LBD, a little black dress).

"Hermione! You came, I knew you would," smiled Ginny, waving enthusiastically as her friend drew closer.

"Wow, Hermione, you look gorgeous," Harry grinned. Ginny punched him lightly on the arm and he looked slightly sheepish.

"Thanks," she muttered and smoothed down her dress. This had been a last minute purchase today in the Muggle world. She had been passing New Look, or whatever it was called, and it had caught her eye; even better than it being pretty, it was on sale. It was a navy colour, made of floaty material and quite short she realised when she had tried it on, in the dressing room.

_You only live one_, she sighed as she handed her money over at the till.

Carefully, she had twirled her soft brown hair up into a silver glittery clip, leaving small tendrils hanging and framing her face. She had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner and applied a little shiny pink lip gloss on her lips.

She had taken her small white handbag off the table before glancing in the mirror. _Yes, that'll do_, she thought.

"So… where's this new place then?" Hermione asked, shivering, wishing she had brought her jacket with her.

"Just up here," Ginny gestured and set off in the direction of where the newly refurbished Ollivander's Wand Shop was situated.

The group moved up the alley. The only sound that could be heard within the group has the tap of Ginny and Hermione's high heeled shoes. Hermione noticed that there quite a crowd was gathering, all dressed similarly.

And Hermione saw why. It was tall and narrow, paved with white bricks. Huge windows with pulsating neon lights dominated the front, barring a large iron wrought doorway. Spiky styled handwriting proclaimed, "Narkoa". Two wizards in sea green robes stood, tree trunk thick arms set in a menacing fashion.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny edged closer to the doors, being jostled about by the now thriving group of people.

"Hi, we're on the list," Ginny smiled at the nearest wizard.

_What list? _Hermione thought.

"Name?" grunted the bouncer.

"W-"

"Miss. Weasley! Mr. Potter! And Miss. Granger! You've come, I'm so delighted. Gerald, please move out of the way and let these delightful people in," came an aristocratic voice Hermione recognised. She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy, come sweeping out the entrance.

He still looked the same as he had during the final battle at Hogwarts, except maybe his hair was slightly shorter, and his eyes held a little warmth. Not that he had much in his life anymore…

After the fall of Voldemort, Draco had moved out of the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, to a small penthouse in London. ("Too many bad memories in that place," Draco had told Hermione, shortly after the move). Lucius had lost his son.

Shortly after Draco's departure, Lucius' wife Narcissa had passed on into the next life. Lucius had lost his wife.

They had been heartbroken, but they were slowly moving on with life; the son now working in the Ministry, the widower moving onto new and exciting ventures.

Ginny nudged Hermione, and swallowing a lump in her throat, they scurried into the nightclub's warm entrance. They passed Lucius with their heads bent , and he caught Hermione's arm, puling her back from her friends. She looked back at him in shock and his eyes were alive with light.

"I will warn you now Miss Granger. Mr Weasley and Miss Brown have been in and I am unsure whether they have left," he said quietly.

Hermione groaned. "Ok," she sighed. "Thank you for warning me Mr Malfoy".

"Oh please, call me Lucius. Have a good night won't you?" He smiled at her, let go of her arm and swept back inside, leaving Hermione feeling down at the prospect of seeing "the happy couple".

*

The music pounded. The heat rose. The drinks sank. The dancers thrived. Hermione had never been so happy!

She didn't know how much she had drunk, only that it was a tremendous amount, and it wasn't affecting her as much as she had thought it would, yet she supposed that come morning she would have a hangover the size of Gringotts.

She had blasted away the cheesiest chat up (including from her sort-of-ex Cormac McLaggen, "I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky").

She danced and danced, knowing that in the morning, her feet would be covered in blisters.

And to top it all off, there had been no sighting of Won Won, and his beloved Lav Lav.

Harry had finally extracted her from the vibrant dance floor and sat her in a red and black silk booth. "Stay here, I'm off to find Ginny," he had said, and he had vanished into the crowd of revellers.

Hermione sighed and crossed her legs in front of her, folding her arms like a child, letting her head fill with thoughts… So far tonight, none of then men she had danced with had that… that… je ne sais pas pour quoi. She was wondering whether she just ought to leave now, but a velvet covered voice made her jump.

"What do you say we Disapparate out of here?"

Hermione spun around and nearly slipped of the seat. Draco Malfoy was smiling at her, white teeth shining, his eyes bright and shining, wearing a white shirt, silk green tie and tight black trousers.

"Dr…Draco! I… I… didn't know you came… here," she stammered. Damn it, the alcohol was taking effect! _Why now? _she thought.

"Not often, but often enough," he grinned.

The music pumped around them, louder than before it seemed and still Harry and Ginny hadn't returned.

"What do you say we go somewhere quieter?" he shouted over the music.

"What?" she shouted back.

She watched him laugh. He moved closer to her and said in her ear, "What do you say we go somewhere quieter?" His breath tickled her ear and her stomach contracted slightly.

"Sure," she shouted, and she headed for the doors, closely followed by Draco.

The cool night air swirled around her and she breathed it in, tasting it, revelling in it. The air in Diagon Alley was so pure, unlike the streets of Muggle London.

She turned to face Draco and found herself blushing. After all, he looked so handsome, with the moonlight shining on his perfect face. She remembered a time, when it had been brick red, after slapping him in the third year at Hogwarts. She blushed even deeper.

"So… where are we heading?" she asked, nervously.

He grinned at her, taking a step closer. He surveyed her a moment and his eyes fell near the ruffles of her dress.

"I see you're still wearing the necklace I sent you," he stated.

She looked down and noticed it again. The chain glittered in the pale night. She moved her hand to it and opened her mouth to speak, but Draco moved his hand on top of hers and he pulled her closer to him. Hermione immediately shut her mouth. It would not do to stand this close to the young Malfoy and look like a goldfish. Most unbecoming.

"Hermione you look simply beautiful tonight. I hope you would permit me one favour…"

"And that is?" she asked, nearly breathless with the tension building.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked, shyly.

Hermione felt as if a Dementor had swooped down upon her and sucked out her soul. She was dying to scream yes and throw herself on him, but being a Granger, she had some self respect.

She smiled coyly. "Hmm maybe". She looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Only maybe?" he asked, and pulled her tighter against him, giving her a look more suited to a lion about to pounce upon a poor gazelle.

"Hmm yes," she squeaked.

Draco bent his head and kissed her. It was a kiss unlike anything she had ever experienced. His lips were warm and gentle, not chapped and rushing. It numbed all her senses and she found herself opening her lips and letting his tongue roll gently into hers, making her insides leap for joy and this touch. She lost control of her tongue and it returned the favour, caressing his with as much tender care that he was giving hers. _It was only fair_, she thought.

And that's when she realised something. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. And if she was guessing right, he loved her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:  
**Right thanks so much for sticking by me on this. I managed the next chapter. Sorry but it will continue when I have time- college has decided to really pile on my revision and workload, including coursework, but it's all good :)

Big thank you to everyone who has favourited the story, me, reviewed and alerted. I just though of how many people I'd disappoint if I didn't continue, so this is for you!

**Chapter 5- Here We Go Again**

Hermione woke up the following morning, with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. She clutched her head, her long hair tumbling around her shoulders.

"I'm never drinking again," she groaned to herself.

"Morning sleepy-head," came a voice from the doorway.

Hermione shut up, with the faded quilt clutched around her body. There was Draco, fully dressed, a steaming cup in his hand, leaning in the doorway to her bedroom. _Oh God, I didn't_, was her immediate thought. She peered down under the quilt and saw that she was still in her dress from the night before.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything," he said. He loped into the room, and placed the cup on the dresser. She watched as he took particular interest in a photograph the dresser. It was a wizarding photo and naturally, it was moving. She saw him watching the figures moving and she smiled to herself.

Shortly after the fall of Voldemort, the Golden Trio had been photographed while having a picnic in the orchard. It was a classic shot, full of laugher and friendship. Hermione was in the centre, being force-fed a cream cake by Ron while Harry looked on. It had been a good day, and Mrs. Weasley had taken the opportunity to grab her camera. Harry and Ron also had copies of the photo (Ron had taken his when he left, otherwise she would have thrown it in the bin, the first chance she had).

"Fun day?" Draco asked, nodding his head at the picture.

"Yeah," she smiled still revelling in the memories of that day. That cream cake had been very tasty.

"I'll just wait downstairs, shall I if you want to get sorted?" Draco asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said, turning slightly red.

Draco moved to leave, until he turned in the doorway and asked, "If you don't have any plans, would you like to go out for a spot of lunch? Have a proper catch-up, shall we say?"

"Er…"

"Great, I'll wait for you downstairs. Dress incognito," he said, and she watched as he left the room and heard him head downstairs.

Shaking her head, wondering what on Earth was happening to her brain, Hermione headed into the bathroom. She quickly showered and cleaned herself thoroughly, including her bed head hair and panda eyed make-up. Standing before her wardrobe, wrapped in a towel, she finally chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a stonewashed shirt and some checked flats. She brushed her hair, and tied it back in a French plait. She outlined her eyes (with a little less eyeliner than the night before) and she was ready to go. She quickly drank the nearly cold coffee and headed downstairs with it in her hand.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Draco's appearance was different. He had dark blue jeans and a outlandish tee-shirt, which instantly made her giggle. Dignity at all times, she placed the cup in the sink and turned to face him.

"So where are we heading?" she asked sweetly.

"You'll see," he smiled as he took her arm and Disapparated.

*

Hermione found herself back outside Narkoa's. It looked so much quieter in the daytime. Wizards and witches hurried past, doing the daily shopping and Hermione was soon buffeted about by the many brown paper bags of varying shapes and sizes.

She followed Draco as they moved inside the now empty nightclub and saw that it was laid out like a café. Very quaint indeed, with checked tablecloths and plenty of light. Draco led her towards a small table near the window. On one plate, was a red rose.

She smiled as she sat down opposite him. Immediately a uniformed waiter appeared, handing out red napkins, clean cutlery and tasselled menu's.

"What drinks can I get you today?" the waiter asked, a notepad and pencil raised in anticipation.

"Two coffee's please," said Draco, before Hermione could offer a suggestion.

"And to eat?"

"I'll have the pan fried chicken breast with a side salad," Draco said simply and looked up at Hermione.

"Oh," she mumbled and looked down into the menu. Everything sounded so delicious and she didn't know what on Earth to choose. Eventually, she chose a simple pasta salad. The waiter gave a small bow and turned away, heading to the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione stared out of the window, watching the busy shoppers scurry here and there, family's dragging small children away from unnecessary things, broomsticks and bouncing balls of coloured fluff.

"Diagon Alley hasn't changed that much, has it?" asked Draco after a while.

"No it doesn't seem it," Hermione sighed and turned her head to face her dinner companion. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as Draco leaned across the table and took her hand gently.

"Hermione," he began, "I'm sorry for the past. All the mistakes I've made, all the things I've said, the things I've done. I know it'll never make up for those years at school, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I was under a lot of stress and I was acting as my parents expected me to at the time… Please, can you ever forgive me, Hermione?"

"Well I'm sat here being polite and have let you into my home, so yeah I'd say that's forgiveness!" she laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. She took her hand back as the steaming meals were brought over to their little table.

Silence fell upon the companions as they began to eat their way through the delicious lunches and sip their hot drinks. Hermione almost felt as if her jeans were straining and indeed Draco had to stop and pause numerous times throughout his meal.

"Thank you for the meal," she smiled setting down her knife and fork. "It was very kind of you".

"My pleasure," he said, and slid out of his seat.

He moved around the table and took her hand again, gently guiding her towards the doorway.

"Draco! The bill," she reminded him but he just laughed.

"When my father owns the place I don't have to worry about trivial things such as the bill for a light lunch with my girlfriend!"

Hermione smiled. _Girlfriend, _sounded good coming out of once vulgar mouth. _But weren't they moving a little too fast. _

The pair had reached the open front doors when flashes of light blinded them and nearly sent them scuttling back inside. Hermione stumbled back caught in the light. Draco caught her arm to steady her and bring her upright, pulling her gently to him, a little possessively.

"Give 'im a kiss darlin'!"

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger over here!"

"This way love, this way!"

Hermione gasped as figures in robes of flamboyant magenta, surrounded them, large black camera's flashing with grey smoke billowing out of them, causing some passing shoppers to go into fits of coughing.

A blonde haired woman stepped onto the lower step of Narkoa's, breaking the circle of smoke and gave the pair a wide smile, a few gold teeth shining and glinting. Dressed in robes of aubergine, Rita Skeeter had made her reappearance, with her Quick-Quotes Quill already poised in the air, a sheaf of parchment dangling.

"Ah young love! How simply wonderful!" she smiled, her rhinestone glasses glinting.

Draco quickly grasped Hermione's arm, spun them wildly and with the loudest pop yet, Disapparated.

"We've lost 'em Rita!" the photographer known as Bozo complained.

"It doesn't matter. We've got we've come here for!" Rita smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Never Let This Go  
**

WITCH WEEKLY'S SCANDAL OF THE WEEK

_Narkoa's is a popular nightclub, but is appears its just as popular as a café for secret liaisons as your top reporter discovered._

_Just yesterday, your top reporter witnessed the comings and goings of the young and handsome pure-blood Draco Malfoy, 21, of Central London with the plain but ambitious Mudblood Hermione Granger, also 21, of Ottery St. Catchpole._

_The pair after having certain misgivings at their previous school (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) seem to be clinging to each in a desperate chance to get away from the hovering Ronald Weasley, 21, who happens to be Miss Grangers apparent boyfriend. _

_Ronald said in interview, "I can't believe her! She hated him once and now she's all lovey dovey with him- it makes me sick! I'd like to be happy for once but it seems that being happy is not for me!"_

_Yet when question about his affair with Madam Malkin's assistant dresser, Lavender Brown, 20 of East London, he replied, "No comment"._

_For more, turn to pages 6 and 7 for the full article, our weekly Why We Would Date/Why We Wouldn't Date column, those previous allegations of Mr. D. Malfoy, the devious minx's lust for powerful men and so much more. All right here, in WITCH WEEKLY._

_Words: Rita Skeeter. Pictures: Bozo._

The article was then topped by a photograph of Hermione stumbling backwards up Narkoa's steps as the flash of the light hit them square in the eyes, Draco pulling her upright and them both scooting out of the frame.

Hermione scrunched up the article and threw it in a temper at the open oven door. "Confringo!" she muttered and the paper set alight, crumbling into wisps of paper and smoke.

She felt funny inside. Her stomach twisted into knots. She glanced up at Draco who was perched in the kitchen chair, a quill scurrying across the sheaf of parchment.

"Draco?" she asked, nervously. _What would happen to Draco because of this stupid article?_

He looked up and she saw the worry slowly etching itself into his face. He sighed and folded the scribbled on parchment, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Hermione, I'm going to try and sort this. You know that Skeeter woman is just a complete and utter cow! If you get hate mail, bin it straight away, don't even open it!" he warned.

_He sounds like Hagrid in the fourth year,_ Hermione thought, then sighed.

"Will I see you later tonight?" she asked, a little timidly.

Draco checked his watch and sighed.

"Work tomorrow, ok? I've got to sort this out and I don't know how long it will take. You're not mad are you?"

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his. "Of course not!"

"Why don't you have a relaxing night in?" Draco suggested.

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "There may be a book I haven't read somewhere!" she laughed, putting her cheek out for a kiss.

Draco gave her proffered cheek a kiss, whispered, "I'll be thinking of you," and set out into the falling dusk

Hermione sighed and scowled at the fire where she swore she heard the name "Rita Skeeter" echoing from the ashes.

She scowled at the fire, slammed the door shut and headed upstairs for a well deserved lie down.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Please bear with me on this people who think it's going too fast. It's explained in later chapter, which others said was a good idea- "Keeps them hooked" etc. Anyway thanks for reading and if you have time, review! You're reviews are making my day :) Much love to all so far xxx****

Chapter Seven- Whoa

When Hermione stumbled into the seemingly empty office the next morning, she was shocked and dumbfounded as to why there was a strange wizard perched on her desk. She surveyed him with obvious distaste, as he continued to lounge there, staring into space, even when she had cleared her throat loudly.

Leaning back on her heel, she began tapping her foot. _Who does he think he is? Arrogant arsehole_, she thought.

"Oi!" she said loudly.

The wizard turned to face her and she was shocked. He was… quite good looking, in a rebellious yet mystical kind of way. He had straight jet black, which flopped over one deep blue eye, which seemed to almost penetrate her very skin. He was pale, but not exactly a paper white complexion. He was wearing a white ruffled long sleeved shirt, tight black trousers and pointed formal shoes.

"Ah! You must be Miss Granger," he purred, a gentle caress in his tones.

Hermione felt a slight blush grow in her cheeks.

The door clattered open and she jumped in surprise as Draco wandered inside, carrying a thick coloured lever arch folder, which he promptly dropped, spilling loose parchments all over the floor, when he saw the figure.

"Franklin!" he cried out.

"Ah Draco! It's been a while, hasn't it?" the figure asked.

"I… I believe so yes. What- what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Hermione interjected angrily. "Who are you and what are you doing here? If you're from the press I'll-"

"Hermione!" Draco pulled her close to face him and gently brushed her cheek, with a smile. He muttered, "It's ok", and kissed the top of her head. Together, they turned to face the figure. As they stood side by side, she observed the figure. For some strange reason looking upon him now, fear swept over her. And now with Draco by her side, the fear felt like a spider creeping along her very spine.

"Hermione, this is my cousin, Franklin Black. Franklin, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger".

"Delighted and charmed," Franklin said silkily, leaning out to stretch his hand for her to shake. As flesh met flesh, she shivered: he was ice cold. As she brought her hand back, he smiled, a smile while unnerved her straight away.

"Ah, I see you are the smartest witch of the decade," he complimented. "She's noticed".

She looked up into Draco's face, fear and questions welling within. He instantly took a deep breath.

"Franklin is a-"

"Vampire," Franklin stated simply, and smiled wider. As she watched him smile, small fangs began to protrude and she gasped.

"Retractable fangs. Cool eh?" he smirked and laughed.

Hermione fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First up, some huge apologies to my loyal readers. Thank you to everyone who has had the faith for me to continue this story. Thanks so far to all the readers and reviews- you're all lovely :)

So as a dedication, this is for you, all of you, who have read, favourited this (or me), reviewed and alerted to this story and me :)

Much love, forever and always, ZeeZee the Dreamer xox

**Chapter Eight- Conspiracy**

Draco was by her side in an instant, carefully lifting her from the cold floor. He brushed the spare strands of brown hair from her eyes and carried her to his work chair, which he propped her up in comfortably.

"Huh? Never got that reaction before," his cousin laughed, and moved his hand to his mouth to poke at his protruding fangs.

"You scared her," Draco replied simply. He turned his face from the female and instead faced his cousin.

"No need for that look mate!" Franklin laughed and eased himself from the table.

"Well what do you even want?" Draco asked rather sharply, reaching instinctively for his wand. "Since the…" he glanced at his cousins neck, "accident, for want of a better word, you have kept away from the family and refuse to acknowledge any of us. Yet all of a sudden you reappear in my life and you expect me to open my arms and welcome you! Why come back now?" he fumed.

"Steady on Drake-"

"It's Draco! Do not call me 'Drake'!"

"Well then, _Draco," _Franklin sneered, "I thought it would be wise to get in touch. It has been a long time indeed, and I have realised that I have exiled myself and that was a stupid thing to do. I turned to you, believing you would be glad to see me, but when I do return, I find out that you're interested in the Muggle-born, more than you're interested in your own cousin! Can't we just go back to how we used to be? Cousins?"

Franklin held out a hand, and hesitantly, Draco shook it. He narrowed his cold eyes. There was something going on… He was almost sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Franklin**

He kept his eyes on her all day. She had recovered from her little faint, but her head still spun slightly when she moved to quickly and let her stress levels take full control of her body. And it didn't help matters with the vampire boy in the room…

He stared at her as she worked.

He stared at her as she left and re-entered the office.

He stared at her across the dining table in the canteen, where she and Draco were the focus of the all the attention, since that _Witch Weekly_ article.

He stared at her when she spoke to anybody, whether it was a subordinate or a superior.

He stared at her.

All this eye-balling business unnerved her and small prickles of fear rang up and down her arms, like the spiders that Ronald was so frightened off. It was almost as bad as finding the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron again. She shivered at the memory.

She excused herself from the slowly heated office near the end of her shift and headed to the canteen to grab herself a glass of water. She damn well needed it. In all fairness she could have just used a charm, but it was more satisfying to walk the cool halls to retrieve the liquid she so craved.

Once in the canteen, she took a large glass and filled it to the brim. She smiled at her calming efect it had on her. The cool water trickled slowly down her throat and she savoured it, almost like the dinners she had loved at Hogwarts...

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione spat out the water that remained in her mouth. It showered the air and fell in droplets all over the floor. Slowly, with a some sense of dread, she turned to face the vampire, Franklin.

"Franklin," she said curtly, nodding her head.

He handed her a small red file and her handbag.

"Drake asked me to give you these. He said he'll meet you at yours later, but first he has business to attend to," he said simply, leaning against the water-cooler, letting his eyes drift along her body.

"Oh, well thank you," she said, sliding her handbag up her arm. "Nice meeting you Franklin". She moved to the side of him and headed for the golden gilt elevators.

As she slipped into the metal cage, she felt eyes upon her, and as she turned her face to spot Franklin attempting to hide himself behind a small group of witches, numerous one's clutching copies of _The Daily Prophet _and _Witch Weekly, _others carrying briefcases or files.

Averting her gaze, she moved outside when the female voice murmured, "Atrium".

Eyes followed her.

She carried on her way, out of the Ministry, her brown head bent low, her dark cloak surrounding her against the now blowing breeze.

Eyes still followed her.

She turned a corner and on instinct headed into the entryway of Narkoa's, her back to the passing crowds of witches and wizards. Nervously, she pretended to call out to someone inside. She waved and a mimed a conversation, and when she was thoroughly convinced she had rid herself of the ever roaming eyes, she headed further along the street.

Eyes still cntinued to followed her.

Hermione turned her head left and right and reached for her wand. She closed her eyes and made to turn when she felt a thrusting jet of energy strike her chest.

She fell to the ground, unable to move, unable to even open her eyes…

*

Draco kept glancing at his pocket watch. He watched as the planets moved slowly, until he clicked the lid down and stowed it away in his robes pocket.

"Come on Hermione, where are you?" he murmured.

It wasn't like her to be late home, and the front steps were getting absolutely freezing at this time of night!

"Hermione," he whispered into the night.

Out of nowhere a silver jet of light began to dance and swerve and move in the most beautiful pattern. A beautiful silver butterfly swerved in front of him, feelers waving in small circles.

It opened its mouth and said in a whispering voice:

_"__Just yesterday, your top reporter witnessed the comings and goings of the young and handsome pure-blood Draco Malfoy, 21, of Central London with the plain but ambitious Mudblood Hermione Granger, also 21, of Ottery St. Catchpole. Little did Mr. Malfoy know that he would be shortly suffering an emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss…She has quite exquisite taste your Miss Granger!"_

"Rita Skeeter!" fumed Draco and suddenly the plot fell into place.

Franklin hadn't come to reunite the family after all. He had read the article, he was working with that Skeeter bitch! And he was almost certain he knew where Hermione was now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- My Heart**

Hermione found herself in a darkened room. She was terrified when she woke to find Franklin hovering above her, arms trapping her to the side and knee's locking her leg's together.

"Morning love," he hissed and flashed her his fangs again.

She shivered but put on the bravest face she could muster.

"I'm not your love," she spat. "I knew it you're evil! Everyone's been trying to convince the Ministry you vampires' aren't evil but you are, you're monstrous! Despicable! You're-"

He silenced her by capturing her lips in the most brutal of kisses she had ever experienced. Rough and bruising, her jaw ached.

"Do be quiet love," he smiled, a glint in his eye, "or someone may hear us!"

"I want to be heard! I want out of this nightmare! Where the fuck am I?" she yelled and tried to shift her legs.

"You're in my humble home. I know it's a tad dark, but with a woman's touch it will be splendid," he hissed and grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight which littered the room through a gap in the heavy velvet curtains.

Light flooded the room as the door barged open.

"Young love! How... stirring. If everything goes fortunately today, you two will make the front page!" a callous voice called out.

"Rita!" Hermione gasped.

Grey smoke billowed from the big black camera and Hermione coughed.

"Got it," the camera operator smiled.

"So Miss Granger, tell me, what is it that attracted you to Franklin here? Did the change hurt? Will you take his blood too? How does it feel to have sex with a vampire? And what do you think the heartbroken Mr Malfoy will say when he discovers this shocking revelation?" she asked, a Quick Quotes Quil in the air and the parchment floating aside it.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Rita fell silent and hit the ground hard.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Bozo, the photographer, hit the ground hard, and the camera smashed all over the floor.

"Firstly, she is not attracted to Franklin. At all. Secondly, the change would hurt but it will never happen. I won't let it. Thirdly, she will never drink his blood, or anyone else's for that matter. It is disgusting and she does not need her blood tainted with that muck! Fourthly, she doesn't know what it is like having sex with a vampire. She doesn't need a vampire when she has a boyfriend. And fifthly, I say get off of her this fucking moment, before I rip you're body in half you treacherous gigantic elongated bastard!"

*

Franklin turned his head at the wrong moment. The wrong moment for him anyway. Draco took his chance. He grasped the back of Franklin's ruffled shirt and tugged him backward, as hard as he could, removing him from Hermione's body.

"You fucking bastarding blood traitor! Get the fuck off me!" Franklin yelled. "Don't you fucking touch me, you-"

*

Blood dripped from the long wooden stake onto the cold white marble floor. The body of the dead vampire lay there, slowly disintegrating him as the sunlight streamed in through the now open windows.

The couple lay entwined in each others arms, beads of sweat glistening along their bodies... His hands slowly began creeping up and down her breasts, encircling her waist and cupping her round behind... Her hands gently stroked his hairless chest and one began gently scratching at his neck...

"You know I love you, don't you?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," she smiled into his chest. "And I love you".

"There was always something about you Hermione. I will never be able to get to the bottom of it, and I will always be trying. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you".

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said and leant up towards his lips.

As the remains of the vampire faded from sight, the couple shared a long, passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue- Oh Star**

Hermione laid back against the white and blue striped sun-lounger and laid her fat paperback book in her lap. She hiked her dark purple gypsy skirt further. She wanted to be a little brown before the holiday at least and so far this summer, the weather hadn't disappointed her. She was getting a lovely tan...

"Daddy no, don't, Daddy!" the shrill cry of a small child rang out.

Hermione lowered down her black sunglasses and smiled.

A little brown haired girl was shrieking with delight as her father chased her around her garden, tossed her up into the air and finally, pinned her on the dry green grass and tickled her mercilessly.

Hermione smileturned to a grin. It would be nice to have a few days at home before they jetted out Greece to visit the extended family. The children were so excited about seeing Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, and their little friends, James, Albus and Lily. It's all the had been talking about since the owl arrived a month before. How they would eat lots and lots of ice-cream and swim everyday in the villa's private pool and how-

Cold water splashed down upon her head, soaking her through to the bone and she screamed loudly. The little girl and her father looked up from their game as Hermione whirled around and spotted a blonde haired little boy ducking behind the pink rose bushes.

"Phoenix Scorpius Malfoy, you are in huge trouble mister!" she thundered.

All that returned to her was a giggle and the bush wriggled.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled herself of the lounger and headed toward the bush.

THUD!

Hermione flew headlong along the grass, staining her skirt, as a little girl screamed with joy and began tickling her.

"Oh Star Rose Malfoy, you're such a monster!" she groaned.

"Daddy told me too!" Star laughed.

Phoenix shot past the girls with great gusto and threw a bucket of water straight at his father's face.

"Phoenix!" he roared.

Hermione smiled to herself. _Damn these sunny days_, she thought.


End file.
